In motor vehicle construction electrically conductive parts must be connected to each other so that all components fitted to the car body have the same electrical potential. It is common knowledge that the car body of a motor vehicle is always connected to the negative terminal (B−) of the battery. Electric consumers tap the electrical ground reference potential through the car body parts and are connected by a separate cable to the positive terminal (B+) of the battery.
Particularly in the case of moving parts, and also in the case of components bonded (glued) to the car body, these components must be connected to the car body electrically. Preferably in the case of doors, tailgates, bonnets, and bonded roofs conventionally the connection is made by a ground cable. German Patent DE 698 21 153 T2 discloses a connection between a car door and the rest of the car body. In the case of the contact method described, a body wiring harness is connected to a first electrical door connection by means of a body wiring harness connection and a flexible bellows-type hose. The connection is bolted either on a front edge of the door reinforcement panel or on the electrical door connection. It has however been shown that the use of conventional cables has disadvantages with respect to flexibility. In addition round cables, in particular of the twisted wire variety, have negative properties with regard to electromagnetic compatibility. Interference voltages can build up in these connections.